


Welcome to Sin City

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Accident, First Day of School, First Meetings, Flustered, Other, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Welcome to Sin City

Once upon a time on a first day of school yadayadayada I'm sure you've heard it all before. New girl. New school. First day. Cute guy. Bam- a gooey high school love story. Well yes, this story goes along the same premise. But this, this is different. This is special. This first day was magical.   
  
The bell rang and I left my lonely lunch bench and trudge over to room 208- the speech and debate classroom. When I moved here from Montana, my counselor said that my schedule would transfer over to the new school and everything would be fine. Except, there was no more room in photography and you got stuck in this class today. A quiet, shy, friendless girl from a small town put into a competitive speech and debate class-as if my first day wasn't bad enough already.   
  
The teacher, totally stoned and out of it, lazily welcomes me into the classroom. I sit down in the back of the class in the corner desk. Next to a tall, grey closet with speech and debate posters plastered on it.    
  
Suddenly, the closet flies open and a short, stocky, but devilishly adorable blonde stumbles out and lands on my desk. He's breathless from the fall, and I'm breathless looking at his amazing eyes, his luscious hair, his irresistible build. I almost lose it when he puts his hand on my shoulder to steady himself. He leans closer and looks up at me and gives me a shy smile. 

“Sorry” he says in his smexay voice, 

“Never seen you around before, but I guess fate led me to falling into your arms. I’m Kaden by the way. And what's your name?” 

Shakily I reply, “Y/N. I just moved here from Montana. Um... are… uh are you okay?” 

“Much better now,” he says with a wink. 

While I'm giggling like a ridiculous schoolgirl, he pushes a lock of my hair behind my ear, his hands grab my chin and he pulls me close and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. “Welcome to Sin City, Y/N.”   



End file.
